


if the sky comes tumbling down, i'll keep you safe

by FiresFromOurHearts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Harm to Children, Rescue Missions, Senju Itama Lives, Uchiha Hikaku-centric, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Warring States Period (Naruto), Wing Grooming, Wingfic, a clan is massacred in the background but they deserve it, everything ends up okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresFromOurHearts/pseuds/FiresFromOurHearts
Summary: A story where Hikaku returns to the clan with three more chicks than he left with, talks about stolen children, and goes on arescueintelligence mission with Izuna. There may or may not be more chicks involved and, potentially, one Senju Itama as well.
Relationships: Uchiha Hikaku & Children, Uchiha Hikaku & Senju Itama, Uchiha Hikaku & Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Hikaku & Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Senju Itama, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Hikaku & Children
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	if the sky comes tumbling down, i'll keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals with some rather uncomfortable themes. It's not in-depth but it formed part of the plot. If you want more information beyond the few lines I've written here, drop a comment and I'll get back to you.
> 
>  **WARNING FOR:** It's mentioned/implied that children are stolen for their genetics and abilities. There is also a mention of one child sold for money (though the assumption is the parents sold the child thinking it was like an apprenticeship and that the child would then start making money for their teacher/mentor/master rather than what was actually happening). Also mentioned that people were kept caged and had their wings clipped without consent. If any of these make you worried, I'd recommend that you don't read this. Better to look after yourself.

When Hikaku reaches the border, Izuna is already there. Somehow. Hands on his hips, foot tapping the ground pointedly, Izuna looks like every civilian parent trying to make a point to their children. Thankfully, Hikaku is not a child nor is Izuna his parent.

Hikaku lands, folding his black-and-white wings tightly to his back. “Firstly,” he says as three chicks land behind him, “I’d like to begin this by saying it wasn’t my fault.” Kind of. It _kind of_ wasn’t his fault. If anyone says otherwise, Hikaku will be quite happy to prove how wrong they are.

“Whose fault is then?” Izuna asks, red-winged blackbird wings extended in a display of power. “Because I would really like to know Hikaku, _really._ ”

Hikaku feels himself bristle in response, wings flared to keep the chicks hidden from Izuna. He can’t help it. Both Izuna’s voice and own display is making him uncomfortable, instincts on edge, and Izuna _knows_ how Hikaku gets. Behind him, he can hear the chicks shuffle awkwardly, and one of them bumps his back, a small hand gripping the back of his top.

Breathing out slowly, Hikaku does his best to control his instincts. He knows Izuna is doing the same. With chicks here, they don’t want to start a fight. Especially when they’re on the border of the Uchiha territory rather than being safe within it. “I can explain,” Hikaku says. “But—when we’re safe. When the chicks are safe.”

Izuna’s frown deepens, but he dips his head in a nod. “Alright,” he says, then he pauses, eyes catching on Hikaku’s wings.

Hikaku fights the urge to extend his wings further and simultaneously fold them tightly against his back where they’ll be hidden. Instead, he scowls. “Let’s _go_ ,” he says, somewhat sharply. Thankfully, Izuna doesn’t protest at this, simply taking to the air and circling upwards on dark wings. Instead of following straight away, Hikaku turns to check over the chicks. There are three of them, two are in rather tattered clothing, wearing one of Hikaku’s shirts over the top that drops down to their knees. It had been the most comfortable thing Hikaku could offer. The third chick is in better condition, which makes sense considering Hikaku had been the one to fight for the chick shortly after they’d been taken.

“Alright,” Hikaku says. “I’d like you to fly in front of me after Izuna-sama, please. I’ll be right at your backs, okay?”

The less-battered chick gives a firm nod. “Okay!” They say. Jun takes to the air, flapping their wings furiously.

The other two chicks are much more hesitant. “Are you sure?” Akiko asks, shuffling her wings. There’s still dried blood caught on the feathers, but Hikaku can’t do anything about that yet. As it is, he’s had a hard time pushing them onward, tired and grumpy as they are. They’re on the home run now though. Soon they’ll be safe and they can rest and Hikaku can stop being prepared for an attack.

“Yes,” Hikaku says, running a hand over Akiko’s head and then Kaede’s. It’s enough to settle Akiko who then takes off in a flurry of wings. Kaede still looks that little bit worried. “I’ll be right on your heels,” Hikaku promises, crouching down so he can look into Kaede’s eyes easily. “I’ll be with you, okay? If you need help, I will be there. Do you trust me?”

Hesitantly, Kaede nods, and Hikaku smiles softly. “Then trust that I’ll be right behind you.”

“Okay,” he says softly, and then he’s taking to the air too. Hikaku watches him take off, getting high enough to be following the others. Then he takes off, wincing slightly as the wounds on his wings pull. A few of the cuts have scabbed over but he’s probably broken those scabs and his other wounds are eager to remind him of their existence. Still, Hikaku’s almost home and then he can rest and recover.

Which…

Rest and recover and then launch a rescue mission. Which he _has_ to do. It’s not-

There are more children out there. Hikaku had only taken those he’d spotted in a party. But he’d done his recon and found the base, spotted others, and-

There’s reason to go back.

It’s that thought that gets Hikaku up in the air and moving, even as his wings threaten to give out on him. He continues flying, trailing along on the small slipstreams the chicks provide. Soon, the Uchiha Clan Compound comes into sight and they’re landing.

The moment Hikaku’s feet hit ground, he stumbles, falling to his knees. His knees ache and he hisses, but gets to his feet. The chicks are surrounding him once again, but this time they’re not hiding behind him. Instead, they protect him, wings flared and facing outward.

“It’s alright,” he says, swallowing, warmed by their actions. There’s no way they’d win against any of the Uchihas here, but they’d try—and they would die—if they had to. For him. They barely know him. “They’re clan.”

Jun is the last to settle down, folding their wings with an angry expression. They tuck themself to Hikaku’s side, and he folds a wing around them, careful. The other two are shepherded by his other wing, and only now does he look at Izuna. Izuna who is looking at him in a considering manner, all narrowed eyes and thoughtfulness.

“We’ll go to my house,” Izuna says, “if that’s alright with you, Hikaku?”

For a heartbeat, Hikaku considers it. His house is his territory and where he would feel safest. But he needs both Izuna and his brother in on this and… and Hikaku is slightly less powerful than the two of them. The chicks would be safest with them. “That works,” he says. The Uchihas around them are starting to disperse, clearly getting the idea that something isn’t right here and likely noticing that Hikaku may or may not kill them if they make a wrong move.

To be fair, he’s on edge and there are chicks under his protection.

“Is Madara-sama going to be there?” Hikaku asks. “If not, we might need him there.”

Izuna doesn’t turn around, but he’s certain that the other is scowling again. “You are going to explain what’s got the whole of fucking Cha no Kuni up in arms, correct?”

“Yes,” Hikaku says. “And it’s not the whole of Cha no Kuni. Just one clan rather spread out for one reason.”

“Do we have another enemy for the Uchiha to fight?” Izuna asks, just as they enter the house. His tone warns of danger and Hikaku breathes out carefully, does a quick scan of the three chicks. Now that they’re inside, they’ve tucked themselves behind his wings once again. Izuna is not helping them feel safe, but then Hikaku has possibly started a new war with an unknown clan. Izuna has his reasons but-

Well, Hikaku has his reasons too.

“Maybe,” he says, wings slightly bristling this time, “but we could call all the clans going against this one. They’re not-” he bites his words off sharply. “There’s reason for the clans to band together to decimate them,” he says at last.

They finally get to the large living room. Hikaku folds himself to his aching knees, knowing all too well that now, if ever, is the time to show obedience. The chicks settle along with him, beginning to look sleepy.

Izuna, rather than starting a conversation, retreats to the hallway and beyond, before returning with blankets, water, and food. The chicks fall upon it quickly and Hikaku helps himself to a few pieces of fruit. Soon, warm and full of food and exhausted, the chicks are drooping slightly. Hikaku fusses slightly as he layers a blanket over them. The chicks shove amongst themselves, before they fall into a small pile, nestling up against Hikaku’s body even as he continues to sit in a seiza position.

“Do you want to explain what happened?” Izuna asks, and he’s much calmer now, gaze on the chicks. “And do you need anything for your wings?”

Carefully, achingly, Hikaku extends one wing and looks at it. He hasn’t had a proper look, but now he can see the blood through the feathers and the various burns he’s gained. “I’ll need healing,” he says, closing his wing again gently. “But first, my report.”

Izuna nods, not second-guessing Hikaku’s words. “Report then.”

Swallowing, Hikaku begins, “I had just completed my mission in Cha no Kuni when I came across a chick wing-bound and struggling against an adult ninja. Uncertain of the situation, I followed.” Realistically, Hikaku should’ve ignored it and come back home. He should’ve assumed nothing was the matter and left, but it had been a chick with their wings bound and Hikaku could never abide by that. His own wings have decades-old scars from wire, one of the two reminders of a fight gone wrong. The other is, of course, his memories.

“I followed them until they reached a camp,” he says. “There were six adults amongst them and three children. All three children were wing-bound and… and there was mention of clipping their wings. Still, I waited. One of them was sent as a messenger to return to their clan with information of the _subjects_ they were bringing back.” Izuna’s wings bristle at that, and Hikaku inclines his head. He knows how Izuna feels. The idea of calling chicks subjects is awful, but Hikaku’s starting to feel too tired to call upon more anger for it. It just burns, steady and awful, in his chest.

“So I followed the messenger too. They took me to a clan compound. Their security wasn’t awful, pretty easy to bypass and…” He meets Izuna’s eyes, feeling his own calm fleeing from him, and his distress returns. “And there were so many children there Izuna. None of them could get off the ground. They were wing-bound or clipped and those are the only ones I saw outside. It’s not just- There were adults there too.”

“Any idea what they were doing?” Izuna asks.

Hikaku shakes his head. “They wanted the chicks for some reason but I didn’t stick around to find out what. I went back to the group, slaughtered them, and took the chicks with me and headed home. We have to do something. I have to go back.”

Izuna hesitates. “You’re injured,” he says at last. “Rest, recover, and then we can make decisions.”

From the sound of that, there’s something else at play here. Politics, likely. Hikaku knows that the Uchiha need a reason to help the chicks and go against the other clan, and that since Madara is on a mission, Izuna’s under a lot of pressure. On the other hand, there are chicks in danger here.

Hikaku’s wings, his entire body really, is aching and injured, but he’s willing to take flight and head back from where he came.

“For one night, at least,” Izuna says, clearly seeing Hikaku’s desire. “The chicks here will need you when you wake up, and your wings…” Izuna trails off and Hikaku closes his eyes at Izuna’s logic, before nodding.

“Alright,” he says. “It’s not too bad. If you could get a medic-nin for me and the kids, that’d be for the best. The chicks haven’t mentioned any injuries, but they could also be keeping quiet for the most part.”

Izuna hums, looking somewhat amused. “I do know how chicks get,” he says like he doesn’t have a habit of avoiding chicks and also falling prey to their big eyes. “Do you know where they came from?”

“Jun was given by their family,” Hikaku says softly. “Sold. They come from Kaze no Kuni. Civilian family. Their family thought they were giving them up to learn how to be a ninja. They didn’t really know they were selling him, so to speak. Kaede is from the Sarutobi Clan and Akiko is from the Kurama Clan.” Only one of those clans is well known to the Uchiha, as the Kurama Clan are from outside of Hi no Kuni and not involved in much fighting.

“Right,” Izuna says. “That’s not going to be easy to return Kaede-san then. You going to take Jun-san in as an Uchiha?”

Hikaku inclines his head. “If they want it,” he says quietly. “I don’t exactly know what to do with chicks though.”

“That’s what the clan’s for,” Izuna says as he gets to his feet. “I will get that medic-nin now. Make yourself comfortable, Hikaku.”

“Thank you,” Hikaku says, before he’s left alone with only the chicks. He looks over them. Jun with their short hair and brown eagle-like wings. Kaede with his black hair falling around his shoulders, cut by his kidnappers, and brown-and-white fluffy wings. Akiko with her blonde hair and white wings. By chance he came across them and by chance he rescued them, but he will not let them go easily.

Kaede and Akiko, at least, he will see back to their families. Jun he will see to safety, wherever the chick decides they want to be.

The door opens and Hikaku calls on his chakra, just as Izuna enters the room first, a medic-nin following him. Hikaku nudges the chicks up, regardless of their grumpy complains. “Just let the medic-nin check you over,” he says. “Then you can sleep, okay? It won’t take long.”

The medic-nin’s hands glow green as he checks over the chicks. When he’s done, he says, “I healed general injuries, but the only thing they really need is rest. Rest and comfort. They won’t have any scars from this—physical ones, at least. Mentally it’s another story.”

“It always is,” Hikaku says. “I suppose it’s my turn?”

The medic-nin raises an eyebrow and Hikaku shifts, stepping away from the kids. “I’ll show the chicks to my room, shall I?” Izuna asks.

Hikaku is fairly certain that he’s going to get a tongue-lashing about his injuries. “Probably for the best,” he says, glancing at the chicks. “You three good with that?”

Akiko and Kaede likely know what’s going on or have a good guess since they come from ninja clans, but Jun seems slightly more apprehensive. “He’s just going to heal my injuries like he did for you,” Hikaku says. “I’ll join you shortly, I swear.”

“Alright,” Jun says grudgingly, turning to follow Izuna. The other two immediately follow them and Hikaku has a feeling that those three won’t be easily separated. But that is definitely a problem for the future.

“Let’s see your wings,” the medic-nin says immediately, not bothering with the diagnostic jutsu. “I heard from Izuna-sama that they were injured.”

Hikaku grimaces and extends his wings. “You’re an idiot to have kept going,” the medic-nin says briskly, even as he heals the burns and lacerations across Hikaku’s wings, soothing bruises and muscle aches as he does so. “But I understand there were chicks involved. I’d recommend trying to rest as much as possible and definitely getting a grooming of your wings done. All of you could stand to have a good wash, to be honest. But that can wait until daylight hours.”

Stretching his wings, Hikaku hums. He feels much better now, though still sore. Like the medic-nin had said, rest was definitely required.

“Any other injuries?” The medic-nin says, stepping back slightly. He looks certain that there are other injuries and Hikaku stifles a laugh. It definitely isn’t the right time to laugh.

“Yes,” he says. “My ribs and there’s a slice on my right leg that I stitched up roughly.”

“Ribs first,” the medic-nin decides. After a moment, he says, “They’re only bruised. I’ve sped up the healing process and they should be good for a few days. Now let’s see how badly you’ve fucked your leg.”

“It was the best I could do on the run with chicks,” Hikaku complains, even as he rolls up his pants. The cut is on the back of his calf. The ninja had been going for his knee, but Hikaku had managed to avoid that and only gotten a deep cut in response.

“Do better next time,” the medic-nin demands as they slice through the stitches and heal the cut. Hikaku really needs to learn some medic jutsus, but he’s never been very good at them. It’s never too late to change though. Maybe he’ll ask for teaching next time he has a break. He’s certain the medic-nins will be willing to teach him.

This time, Hikaku allows himself a laugh. “I’ll try,” he says just as Izuna returns to the room. “Thank you.”

The medic-nin bows, before being dismissed by Izuna and leaving. Izuna looks at him and raises an eyebrow, “So?”

“All healed for the most part,” Hikaku answers. “A few days of rest is recommended, and I’ve got to groom my wings but,” he shrugs, “I’m all good for the most part.”

Izuna scans him. “We will see,” is all he says. “Go get some sleep, Hikaku. I’ll take watch.” And… Well. Hikaku hasn’t had a proper rest since he found the chicks. Knowing that Izuna is on watch helps that restless part of him, settles his on-edge instincts. Maybe now he can have a chance to sleep and rest properly.

“Thank you,” Hikaku says. Izuna’s made no promise to help Hikaku take down the other clan and rescue all the other chicks, but he’s doing what he can right now. It’s enough for tonight.

“Sleep,” Izuna says with a smile just before they enter his bedroom. The kids are all piled up on the bed, blankets carefully laid over them. They grumble as Hikaku nudges them over slightly, taking a position between them and the door. Since the chicks are lying on the blankets, he simply shifts around until he’s comfortable and then drops a heavy wing over the three.

He closes his eyes, breathing deepening. Just before he drifts off, he feels a blanket laid across him and knows Izuna is there, keeping watch. He sleeps easily.

* * *

He wakes, briefly, when Izuna shifts position, blearily opening his eyes to see another figure in the doorway. Izuna catches his movement and turns. “It’s just Nii-san,” he says softly. “Go back to sleep, Hikaku. We’ve got watch.” And so, he closes his eyes and does as Izuna says.

When he next wakes, it’s definitely long past morning. The chicks are still buried beneath his wing, but at least one of them is moving. He shifts, pulling his wings back to his back and getting up. His whole body aches, but he’s in better condition than he was last night, and he’s definitely feeling better after a night’s rest too.

Izuna meets him at the doorway, still keeping watch even as the day gets away from them. “Slept well?” He asks, just as the three chicks struggle to get out of bed themselves.

“Yes,” Hikaku says. “Thank you.”

And he doesn’t mean for just keeping watch. By Izuna’s smile, Izuna understands. “Nii-san came back,” he says. “And I spoke to him about what’s happening. He’s not happy with the situation, but we need further intelligence before we can do anything.” That makes sense, though Hikaku’s not happy about it. He doesn’t want more children to be kidnapped and have their wings bound or clipped. “ _But_ ,” Izuna continues, clearly spotting Hikaku’s discontent, “if you did have, say, someone like the Clan Heir with you, they might be able to make a decision to attack.”

Hikaku immediately catches Izuna’s gaze. “Do you- Really?”

“Yeah,” Izuna says, a soft smile. “I spoke it over with Nii-san earlier. I’ll come, but it’s going to be an information gathering mission first and a rescue mission second. We’ll leave soon, once the chicks are settled.”

“They’ll be under Madara-sama’s gaze?” Hikaku asks, a flicker of panic in his chest. There’s not many Hikaku would trust to look after the chicks, but it’s easier to think about now that he’s slept well and can think rationally.

Izuna inclines his head. “Of course,” he says. “Nii-san will be the one watching them.”

“Alright,” Hikaku says, breathing out slowly.

Then, Izuna asks, “How soon do you think you’ll be ready to leave?”

The chicks have wandered ahead of them towards the kitchen, but Hikaku’s certain they’ll be okay if he tells them why he’s going. Well, maybe not okay, but they’ll live and understand. It’s the best he can probably hope for. “I’ll speak to them,” Hikaku answers. “Then, we can go.”

“After eating,” Izuna says with a pointed expression. Hikaku rolls his eyes, he’s only ever missed a meal here and there, nothing major enough to warrant Izuna’s worrying.

Still, Hikaku follows Izuna into the kitchen, ambling after the chicks easily. They relax with him nearby, wings and shoulders settling. “Hey chicks,” Hikaku says, smiling and running a hand over their heads. “Sleep well?”

“I missed actual blankets,” Akiko says, all smiles and general cheer. She seems happy now that they’re safe.

“It felt safe,” Jun adds, eyes darting to Hikaku and back. It makes him smile.

Kaede hums in agreement, rocking back on his heels just enough to lean into Hikaku slightly, before he reaches out and snatches a plate of food from Madara. Madara raises an eyebrow but lets the chick have it, clearly understanding the reason behind Kaede’s actions. Over Kaede’s head, Hikaku mouths an apology, but Madara just shakes his head and brushes it off.

When everyone has finished eating, Madara and Izuna retreat into the kitchen to do the washing up, leaving Hikaku with the three chicks. Kaede watches him somewhat warily, but Jun looks like they have some idea of what’s up and don’t seem displeased by the thought. But Hikaku can’t quite parse out their expression.

“What’s happening?” Akiko demands, narrowed eyes and fierce. But she’s not angry, just confused more than anything else.

Hikaku croons softly, a thing that warbles in his chest. It’s more of an instinctual sound, something to try and appease the chicks and keep them calm. It doesn’t have much of an effect, but the trio seem to calm slightly. “Remember how those who took you spoke about a clan? And other stolen chicks?” There’s the slightest undertone of danger to Hikaku’s voice, a growl that he barely manages to hide, not wanting the kids to assume he is angry at them.

Immediately, Kaede nods. “Yes,” he says sharply. “Are you going to go save them too?”

“I’m going to try,” Hikaku says, swallowing when he realises how much trust the three have in him. “If I can’t get them out, I’ll come back and take more of our ninjas to go break them out.”

“You’re going to come back, aren’t you?” Jun asks which… Well, neither Akiko or Kaede would ask, coming from ninja clans as they do. They’re likely used to people going and not returning, used to how promises can’t always be kept. But Jun comes from a civilian family and this is likely their first encounter with such high stakes and danger. Hikaku wishes he could keep the chick from it all, but some things are impossible.

“I’ll do my best,” Hikaku says because he’s not going to lie. “But there will be danger, Jun. I’m going to do everything in my power to rescue all those chicks, even if that demands my life.”

Jun hisses, wings puffing up, but they don’t retort straight away, thinking instead. “I think… I think that you should make sure those other kids are alright,” Jun eventually says. “It was really scary and I don’t want anyone to be scared. But. But you should come home too!”

“He can’t promise that,” Akiko says, shuffling closer to Jun so that they were pressed together, shoulder and wing. “He’s a ninja.”

“But we’ll be here with you,” Kaede says. “ _We_ can promise that, right?” He glances over at Akiko, who nods firmly.

“Exactly! You won’t be alone Jun. We’ll be in this together.”

Hikaku has an awful feeling that it’ll be an absolute pain to try and get Akiko and Kaede to return to their clans now, alone at least. “Indeed,” he agrees in the end, because he can’t exactly say anything else. “Now, I’ll be going but Madara-sama will look after you and make sure you’re okay. He’s very strong and I know him well. He’s a good friend.”

“What about your nestmates?” Kaede demands. “We should be staying with your nestmates!”

That’s what would ordinarily happen. At least, in most clans as far as Hikaku knows. While bird chicks are occasionally adopted by other birds, human chicks are passed onto the closest family members—usually nestmates; siblings. However, the Uchiha Clan operates on the basis that everyone-is-family. Chicks aren’t passed around based on blood ties but choices.

Besides, Hikaku’s nestmates have been dead for a long time. Izuna and Madara are those he has chosen as his closest family. They are his nestmates, by choice rather than blood. It’s enough—for them and for Hikaku.

“Are they your nestmates?” Jun asks when Hikaku remains silent.

“My nestmates are dead,” Hikaku says softly, “and have been for some time. In their place, I have become nestmates with Izuna-sama and Madara-sama.”

“Oh, like sworn siblings!” Kaede says, eyes bright.

Hikaku considers it for a moment. Sworn siblings aren’t an Uchiha concept, but he has heard of them. It’s a Sarutobi Clan trait, like how the Hatake Clan operate in packs. Different words, same concepts.

“Yes,” he agrees. “Like sworn siblings. Madara-sama will look after you, and I’ll be back as soon as possible.” The trio look uncertain, but steady in a way they hadn’t looked previously. Hikaku knows they’ll be okay and he smiles. “You’ll all be alright,” he says. “You’re strong chicks.”

He’s not sure if he moves first or one of them moves first, but he finds himself being hugged by three small bodies. Ducking down, he engulfs them in his own wings, hiding them from the world for a brief moment. He breathes in deeply and then ruffles their heads, running light fingers over the tops of their wings.

Then he steps back, because he could fall asleep like this, safe and with his chicks. But the chicks aren’t his and there are more out there that need help and Hikaku’s the one who knows where they are.

“Go save them,” Jun says, serious and so small and Hikaku nods, wings folded against his back once more.

“I will,” he says, he _swears_ , and he’ll see this happen no matter what the world throws at him. He shepherds the three into the room where Madara and Izuna are waiting.

He meets Madara’s gaze first, and Madara nods. “I’ll look after them,” his Clan Head swears, wings flared not in threat, but in promise.

“Thank you,” Hikaku says, then he turns to Izuna who waits by the door. He leaves without looking back, promises that he’ll be back, promises himself that he will see them again. They’ll get through this. There’s no other option.

He throws himself into the air and leads Izuna back to where there are chicks being held and wings being clipped. Izuna follows him, easy and comfortable, and Hikaku knows that they’ll come back home. With Izuna at his side, how could he do anything else?

* * *

“Hikaku, that’s actually the worst idea you’ve ever come up with,” Izuna says. Which is rather unfair, really, Hikaku is pretty certain his worst idea had been to pretend to be his sister for a day, despite the fact she was three years older and had darker hair.

“Tell me if there’s any other possible option,” Hikaku says. “And anyway, I know it’s an awful idea. But how else do we get close? At least like this, we might be able to get some more information.”

“You don’t even know them!” Izuna squawks, waving his arms. “What if they’re on the side of this clan?”

“Doubtful,” Hikaku says, “but it’s a possible problem.” He considers the idea again. Both Izuna and him had done a flyover hidden by the clouds earlier that day. While the clan compound was massive, it’s mainly outdoors where there had been various cages—for lack of a better word—of chicks. A few older people too, all with their wings bound. Hikaku has no idea what the clan wants to do and doesn’t plan on finding out. He just wants to burn it into the ground.

Tilting his head, Izuna says, “I mean, we could just wreck the place.”

“And you think my idea’s bad?” Hikaku asks, rolling his eyes. “That’s just asking for trouble!”

“Well we can’t have you fucking go in and pretend to be one of the captured chicks, ninjas, whatever! And we can’t just leave either!”

“Odds are if we _do_ attack, we’re going to have to try and keep the chicks safe along with ourselves, the chicks will be used as hostages, or we get the shit kicked out of us because we _are_ only two ninjas against an entire clan,” Hikaku points out. Then again, he’d been a single ninja against like five ninjas earlier and had made it out somewhat okay.

“So we go in from the back, try to open as many cages as we can, and then kill anyone who comes near us before destroying the whole compound?” Izuna asks, grinning.

Hikaku laughs. It’s an awful plan. It’s the best plan. “Let’s do it.”

“If we’re going to do this, we should be wearing armour,” Izuna says. They’d brought some light-weight armour, the little they both had individually, in bags with them. Neither had been prepared to use it, especially as Izuna had kept up the information-only façade the entire way, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Sounds like a good plan.”

“After your wings get a good grooming,” Izuna says and Hikaku shuffles his wings slightly. He knows that his wings don’t look great, especially considering the injuries he’d gotten recently, though those had been healed for the most part. Still, the dirt and blood have remained in his wings.

Even ignoring that, putting armour on over badly groomed wings is a disaster just waiting to happen. Things pinch and sit wrongly and Hikaku’s only ever made that mistake once. He only needs to have had made that mistake once too.

“I’ll do the same for you,” Hikaku says at last, though Izuna’s wings are rather well-groomed. Still, it’d be rude to not return the favour. That said, Hikaku knows Izuna wouldn’t mind, but Hikaku _wants_ to and that’s enough of a reason.

Izuna hums and takes a spot behind Hikaku, resting a hand on his shoulder and pressing down lightly. In response, Hikaku settles onto his knees and opens his wings, still somewhat wary though he doesn’t know why. He trusts Izuna and yet…

Fingers, gentle and soft, start running through his wings. Izuna starts on his right wing, starting near Hikaku’s back. Ever so slowly, feathers are straightened. The longer it goes on, the more drowsy Hikaku gets, and the tension slips away from him. His breathing deepens, and he can’t help but listen to Izuna’s soft humming. There are a few moments where Izuna has to run water through Hikaku’s feathers, removing dried mud and blood. For the most part though, it’s peaceful.

Izuna takes his time, working through each section of feathers. He doesn’t just clean the white feathers, but also the black ones too. Eventually, Hikaku’s black and white wings begin to actually look clean, as opposed to looking ratty. That said, they do still have damaged areas. Patches where scars are showing and patches where the feathers were damaged.

“There,” Izuna says and Hikaku opens his eyes blurrily, “all done!”

Half-awake, Hikaku shakes his wings and stretch them out. They feel much better now, lighter almost. He clambers to his feet and turns around to see Izuna staring at him, smiling softly. Grumpy and very content with life at the moment, Hikaku can’t help but let himself fall forward and be caught by Izuna. He tugs the other into a hug, resting his head against Izuna’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he mumbles. He doesn’t mean just for the grooming or for coming with him.

“There’s no need for thanks between us,” Izuna says, kind and gentle. “We’re family.”

“We are,” Hikaku agrees and he’s starting to return to his alert state again. It’d been a good break and if they’d been home, he’d let himself relax more. Unfortunately, they are in a somewhat dangerous area and they can’t afford to let themselves be taken off guard.

Nevertheless, Hikaku urges Izuna to sit and begins to go through Izuna’s wings, feather by feather. Much of Izuna’s wings are in good condition, likely groomed recently by Madara. “You should join us the next grooming night,” Izuna mumbles, having gone boneless just as Hikaku finishes grooming his left wing. “We want you there.”

Izuna and Madara frequently have grooming nights. Hikaku has been to some, but has a habit of avoiding them. He feels awkward, on occasion, as the brothers talk about their family, now ash on the wind. But sometimes it’s nice, to be with them and feel like family.

“Okay,” he says, “I’ll be there.” And he will be, it’s been a while and Izuna and Madara are family. If there’s an extra chick there, well, who knows what the future holds. “Do you want to sleep or do you want to attack now?”

Izuna glances above, where the sun has only just disappeared. “Rest for three hours,” he decides. “Take watch shifts of an hour and a half each. Do you want first or second watch?”

“I’ll take first,” Hikaku decides. “After that, we’ll go over the attack plan again?”

“Sounds good,” Izuna says before he rolls out a mat and goes to sleep on it. There’s no point in having a blanket, it’s a warm evening and Hikaku knows that Cha no Kuni won’t get much cooler tonight.

Hikaku watches him for a moment, before he retreats to a better watch position. It won’t be long until he finally gets the other chicks out. He’s counting down the minutes.

* * *

Last piece of armour on, Hikaku glances at Izuna, who meets his gaze evenly. Despite the tension coiling through his body, all Hikaku feels is calm. This is just going to be like every other mission, just with a touch more danger. They’ve faced worse odds before.

Overhead, the moon is a dim glowing circle behind the clouds. The darkness will work to their advantage and is especially useful considering their wings. Whilst Izuna only has a small patch of red feathers, Hikaku’s patches of white feathers are a bit larger and a bit more noticeable.

Izuna doesn’t ask if Hikaku’s ready, just nods at him and takes flight. Hikaku is quick to follow, spiralling upwards. There’s a gentle wind tonight, something that’s not really shifting the clouds but lets them glide with wings outstretched. Beneath them, the trees give way to open ground, and a walled compound. To the front of the compound, near the entrance, are a number of buildings, but towards the back of the compound it’s all open ground with only dirt, no trees or grass of any kind.

In general, the compound is much smaller than the Uchiha’s and Hikaku knows that there’s definitely going to be less people too. Neither he nor Izuna had gone searching for information on the clan, unwilling to delay their rescue mission any more than normal. However, their brief surveillance suggests that there are no civilians here. The clan is small, which might explain why they’re snatching kids. They haven’t discussed why the chicks are being taken, but…

Bloodlines are desirable and many will go to great lengths to get their hands on one. It doesn’t explain why civilians are being taken, but Hikaku’s not going to let his thoughts continue down that path. All he needs to know is that they’ll be rescuing all those chicks and nothing will stand in their way.

Izuna touches down at the back of the compound, quickly crouching down. Just as silently, Hikaku lands next to him. The clan doesn’t appear to have any patrols going on, which is quite overconfident of them but also gives credence to the theory that they don’t have many members.

In a series of hand gestures, Izuna details the next part of the plan. Hikaku signs back his agreement and ghosts off to the left.

The cages aren’t really cages. They’re more like storage sheds. With a tin roof and tin walls, there’s a simple wire gate that’s locked. Anyone, even a civilian, could get past it without a problem. The problem for the chicks is that none of them can escape by flight and, unless they all escaped at once, the clan would likely track them down easily especially as they couldn’t fight back.

Izuna and he are hoping that the chicks will be able to fly whilst they take out the clan. Worst case scenario, the chicks just need to get some distance so they won’t be caught up in the crossfire.

With a careful application of chakra, Hikaku breaks the lock and then slowly opens the gate. It groans and Hikaku winces at the sound. Behind the gate, six pairs of eyes stare up at him. “Hey,” he whispers keeping his voice soft and gentle. “We’re here to get you out, okay?”

There’s no light so it’s impossible to make out many details of those inside. Hikaku can see flashes of colour and vague outlines, but not much more. One of the people inside steps forward, placing themself between the chicks and Hikaku. “Who are you?” They demand, voice quiet but steady. There’s a thread of danger there too, which Hikaku can’t help but approve of. Even in the dim lighting, it’s easy to make out their hair—strange as it is, with half being white and half being black.

“I’m Hikaku,” he says. “I helped three chicks escape on my mission and got them home. I’ve come back with my partner to help get the rest of you out and leave this place in ruins behind us.”

“Alright,” the person replies, likely knowing they have no option but to believe Hikaku. “Everyone out, come on.”

Hikaku steps backwards, and watches the group file out. There are five chicks, varying ages, all with their wings bound. It makes Hikaku want to light the world on fire, but he just pulls out a kunai and gets to work. The sixth person, the one who’d spoken to Hikaku, is a bit older—closer to his age. At least twenty, Hikaku reckons.

That means the clan’s been doing this for a while and no one’s done anything.

Shaking that thought off, Hikaku continues his work. The other person keeps guard, one eye watching the chicks and one eye keeping watch on the rest of the compound, which remains quiet. “What’s your name?” Hikaku asks. “I didn’t get it earlier.”

A flash of something crosses their face, before they say. “Itama.” The word is sharp and Hikaku simply nods. He won’t press further, but it’s good to have a name. What does catch his attention, however, is that the other doesn’t have his wings bound. Instead, they’re clipped, feathers roughly cut.

Hikaku’s Sharingan flare to life as rage burns through his body. He breathes out slowly and turns it off. “Will you be able to get out?” He asks evenly, even as he keeps his gaze fixed on the wire he’s cutting through.

“We’ll see,” is all Itama says, which is rather doubtful but not something they can do anything about. Hikaku might be able to carry the other some distance, but if there are any chicks who can’t fly… They’ll come first. Itama will likely understand, considering how he’d gone to protect the chicks before.

“Are there any other adults?” Hikaku asks as he shepherds the group to the next cage. Like the last one, the lock is easily undone.

“Yes,” Itama says, taking the kunai Hikaku passes him and beginning to cut the bindings on the chicks. This time, the process is quicker now that Hikaku isn’t alone and the chicks seem to trust Itama, who follows Hikaku, and so they follow him too. “But they try to keep us separate for the most part. We’ve been around here a while and they know how to keep us in line.”

Hikaku looks up at that, catches sight of Itama’s scowl. His face looks somewhat familiar, but Hikaku has no idea why. He pushes the thought away; it doesn’t matter here. Chances are that Itama’s from some clan Hikaku knows and so he can see the resemblance. “Anything you can tell me about any potential trouble we’ll come across?”

“They’re not deadly,” Itama says after a few moments of thoughtful silence. “They’re good, but there’s not many of them.” He glances at Hikaku, “And I’m assuming you’re somewhat powerful. If you’re here with only one other ninja.”

“Do you know any of their skills? I’ve fought some of them and they all seemed to be using earth ninjutsus for the most part.” Which means that the moment they get in the air, they’ll have a better chance of escape. Obviously, neither he nor Izuna prefer to fight earth ninjutsu, but they can deal.

“They try to get up close and personal,” Itama says slowly. “Earth ninjutsu is usually their go-to, however. Any one on the ground will be in danger if a fight starts up.”

Hikaku nods. It won’t be easy, but it’s not impossible. Then, from somewhere behind him, there’s a shout and he senses a chakra surge. “Looks like we’re out of time,” he says. Nearby, Izuna’s chakra rises and Hikaku’s Sharingan activates once again.

He glances at Itama who’s looking somewhat confused, maybe shocked, he can’t quite tell. “Get to work freeing the others,” he says. Izuna’s chakra is a little further back behind him, which means that Hikaku’s the first line of defence. “I’ll buy some more time for us. The moment you’re all free, get everyone up into the air and heading towards Hi no Kuni.”

“I can’t fly,” Itama points out, even as he hustled the chicks ahead of him, wings out and threatening.

“I’ll come get you,” Hikaku says, certain in his decision. He’s not leaving anyone behind here. “Besides, we might not even need to flee depending on how this fight goes.”

“Stay strong,” Itama says, the traditional shinobi goodbye leaving his lips easily.

“Stay safe,” Hikaku answers, and then he’s leaping into the air, flying over the cages and to where ninjas are spilling out of the compound buildings, armed and ready to attack. Except, they’re not ready for Hikaku who slams down in front of them, creating a crater of his own and sending dust flying.

He knows that Izuna will join him as soon as possible, but only once the chicks are somewhat safe. Besides, Hikaku thinks to himself as he dodges a rather slow-moving earth pillar, they’re not really _good_ fighters. Especially compared to the battlefields that Hikaku frequently finds himself fighting on. The Senju, for certain, are much better.

A fireball slams through a badly-constructed dirt wall, sending stone shards flying, and takes out a group of ninjas helpfully standing together. Hikaku grins at the ninjas as they scatter away from their burning brethren.

Realistically, if Hikaku wasn’t facing forty-something ninjas, he’d probably not even be using his Sharingan. Still, he stands his ground and flies through fire jutsu after fire jutsu, lighting up the night. A few ninjas try to slip around him, but there’s nowhere for them to hide from Hikaku’s flames and he easily keeps them at bay.

Then, with only a chakra flare to warn him, Hikaku charges forward just as Izuna lands heavily beside him. Together, they make quick work of the clan. When they’re done, Hikaku shakes his wings, flicking off the worst of the dirt and blood. He turns quickly to Izuna, eyebrow raised in question.

“They’re all good,” Izuna says softly, scanning Hikaku for injuries even as he does the same to the Clan Heir. “At the back of the compound where they should be safe. Did you get everyone out from your section?”

Hikaku nods. “I had to stop early, but one of the adults—Itama-san—continued to help get the rest out. He clearly has ninja training, but he’s been here for a while.”

“Itama,” Izuna says slowly, forehead furrowed. “I swear I’ve heard that name before.”

Hikaku shrugs. “Couldn’t say,” he says. The name’s vaguely familiar, but surely a number of people are called Itama. “Shall we go lead them home?”

In response, Izuna takes to the air, flying away quickly and before Hikaku knows it, they’re racing each other to the back of the compound, caught up in the adrenaline from the fight and their elation at winning.

When they land, the group has certainly grown. There are about seven adults that Hikaku can see and maybe two dozen kids spread amongst them. Some are young, maybe four or five, while others are as old as sixteen. The majority seem to be around the twelve-year mark. Hikaku hates to think how long some of them have been trapped here.

The only good news is that many of them are stretching their wings and look capable of flight. Except for, of course, the seven adults with their clipped wings. But feathers grow back, so really, it could all be much worse.

From the relieved faces everyone’s wearing, Hikaku thinks they know it too. He glances at Izuna. There’s no easy way they’re leading this group home. Not to mention, can they be trusted in the Uchiha Clan Compound? Hikaku had brought his three chicks back because there hadn’t really been any other choice. This is a much bigger group.

“Here’s the plan,” Izuna says, raising his voice. The group settles, eyes instantly falling on Izuna and Hikaku beside him, “we’re going to begin heading towards Hi no Kuni and make camp for the remainder of the evening, a little bit away from here. After that, we’re going to try and work on getting you all home safely, okay?”

“What about those of us who don’t have a home?” One of the chicks asks, all fierce expressions and ruffled wings.

“Then you can come home with us,” Hikaku says, slightly softer. “But we’ll see what comes before then, okay?”

The chick nods and Hikaku looks to Izuna once more, who nods at him. “We’ll have to walk,” Izuna says quietly, to Hikaku only. “The chicks won’t be able to fly for very long and the adults can’t fly at all. We need to tell the clan about the delay.”

“I’m not leaving you alone,” Hikaku says, and makes no mention of Hikaku being left along with the group. He knows what Izuna’s like—that won’t be allowed either. “The clan will deal. We might be able to get back there in time. We’ll plan later.”

“Alright,” Izuna says. “Want to help me get everyone over the wall?”

They could, of course, make a hole in the wall or a tunnel. But there’s something entertaining in getting everyone over the wall. More importantly, it takes the chicks’ minds off of the fight and has them focus on one task.

It would be much harder to get everyone walking through the forest with only two adults, so Hikaku is thankful for the extra help. Not to mention, the chicks know the adults and so are more likely to listen to them than Hikaku or Izuna.

Still, they manage to get a few klicks away from the compound before Izuna calls a halt. The chicks are very willing to lay down, tired and cranky and willing to complain about it. It warms Hikaku that they feel safe enough to do so, even though it _is_ rather irritating.

During the walk, Hikaku had managed to get the majority of the kids’ names. Some of them are from clans that the Uchiha can easily get in touch with, but some are further down the coast and the best way to approach them would be through the Uzumaki—which stand against the Uchiha by virtue of being allies with the Senju. It’s going to be a political mess and a half, especially as they can’t just drop the chicks off but likely have to explain everything. Not to mention, those who have been missing from their clans for a few years are likely going to think the chicks are dead.

Thankfully, none of the clans are those that the Uchiha directly fight with. Not _yet_ , at least. Hikaku still needs to talk to Izuna and see what names he’s gathered, and then there are the adults to deal with. The adults, at least, should be simpler.

“Going to ask me for my clan name?” Itama asks when Hikaku finally takes a seat, having done a quick scouting of nearby areas and told Izuna they should be safe.

“Would be helpful,” Hikaku says, keeping his voice soft since almost everyone’s asleep. Izuna’s still up, likely won’t sleep with the number of unknowns around which is why Hikaku won’t sleep either, and there are three adults up including Itama. At least one of the kids is struggling to fall asleep, but Hikaku doubts they’ll be able to stay up for much longer. It’s been an exhausting day for all of them.

Itama looks at him and Hikaku wonders what he’s searching for. Ever since they’ve left the compound, Itama’s been cautious, wary, and Hikaku isn’t certain why. Or, well, Hikaku can think up a few reasons what the cause of it might be. Number one is that the Uchiha are fighting Itama’s clan, which is possible. There are a number of clans that the Uchiha have fought over the years, with a few wars that never end. Their battle against the Senju is, of course, number one, with the Senju Clan’s allies frequently launching their own attacks.

Hikaku wishes he could promise Itama that it doesn’t matter who his clan are, but he can’t. It does matter. More importantly, Hikaku can’t make such promises, those are for Izuna and Madara to make. Hikaku can only offer advice and his own opinions.

“Senju Itama.”

Hikaku whistles, low and long. There’s not a single clan that could be worse, not really. Tilting his head, he considers Itama. Itama’s face had been familiar before and now he can easily link the other to the Senju Clan. More than that, he can link Itama to the Senju Clan Head and Clan Heir. “You were assumed killed,” Hikaku says, thinking back to his memories of when he’d only just joined the war efforts. It’d been during the end of the child hunts and he can remember that Itama’s death had been one of the things that led to the Uchiha Clan losing ground slightly. More than that, he remembers Itama’s death being due to an Uchiha hunting party.

“Yes,” Itama says, “I assumed so when no rescue came.” And shit, that somehow makes it worse. Hikaku can’t imagine waiting for a rescue that never came. He knows that in war, sometimes it’s best to let a person go, that you can’t rescue everyone. But… Itama had been a Clan Heir and important. In the right hands, Itama could lead to the Senju Clan’s fall.

“What happened?” Hikaku asks, curious despite himself. “It was said that the Uchiha killed you.”

“Got caught in the crossfire between the Uchiha and another group,” Itama says, “and then, when I was trying to fight off the Uchiha, I was captured. The Uchiha were pretty injured by then, I don’t imagine they returned home.”

No one had known who’d killed Itama, but the Uchiha had claimed the kill. Hikaku hadn’t been involved in the politics at the time, yet the logic of doing such a thing is clear. He runs a hand through his hair, pulling it out of its tail. “Yeah,” he says. “I don’t think anyone did. You know this isn’t going to be easy, right?”

Itama nods, face hard and blank. “I know.” He says no more and Hikaku considers him, then scans the group once more, thinks about all the kids here who were stolen from their homes, unsafe due to the constant warring going on around them.

He thinks of his own nestmates and family and how they’re no longer here. War’s been all Hikaku’s known, but everyone in the Uchiha Clan knows that the Senju want peace talks—the Clan Head does, at least, and that means the entire clan will have to go along with it. Everyone also knows that Madara refuses to enter the talks. There’s an aspect of trust missing, nothing that binds the clans to their words. Itama’s been assumed dead but…

It’s a curious thought. One that Hikaku’s never really considered because why would he think about peace when it was so impossible? Except it might not be. And kami, if they can keep kids from being taken and from being killed and see nestmates survive with one another…

If peace was possible, an actual real possibility, would Hikaku advise Izuna and Madara to take that route? Something to think about later, perhaps, when Hikaku can weigh up the pros and cons and get an idea of what the majority of the Uchiha Clan want.

Still, right now, Hikaku has to tell Izuna. He trusts Itama to stay. Besides, even if the other tried to run, they can fly and Itama can’t. There’s no feasible way of Itama escaping, not unless he uses the chicks as hostages. Hikaku doubts that Itama would do that, not when the other so obviously cares for them.

And so Hikaku gets up alone and wanders over to Izuna, quiet as he traces his way around the group of sleeping chicks, who’ve fallen together in a messy pile of limbs. “What is it?” Izuna asks quietly when Hikaku reaches him.

“Senju Itama,” Hikaku says, tilting his head in Itama’s direction. “Presumed dead, likely second Clan Heir.”

“Tobirama’s brother?” Izuna asks, eyes wide. He glances at Itama from the corner of his eye. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Hikaku says. “What are you orders?”

Izuna’s quiet for a few seconds. “What do you think we can do?” He asks instead.

For a few heartbeats, Hikaku tries to think about the possible routes that are available to them now. There’s not much time, but there are a few obvious ones with clear benefits and possible problems. “We could leave him here,” Hikaku says at last, “to get back to Hi no Kuni on his own. It’s unlikely he’ll make it considering his training has only been for a few years and he has clipped wings. A second option is that we hold him as a hostage for negotiations with the Senju Clan. A third possibility is to kill him, keeping him from the Senju Clan and never letting them know that he is alive. A fourth option is that we see him returned to the Senju Clan, gaining their goodwill, and having them in our debt.”

“What do you think is the best option?”

“I’d advise against leaving him here,” Hikaku answers straight away, “that could definitely lead to some major issues if Senju does make it home. The third option could work, but there’s a large chance it’d lead to resentment between the clans, further inciting the war if something did go wrong.”

“You want to see him returned to the Senju?” Izuna only sounds likely surprised and Hikaku knows that the other has likely already thought about these possibilities.

“I do,” Hikaku says, “and not just because he helped us and has been here, alone without his clan, for so long. Having the Senju owing us puts us in an advantageous position and… We could use this to place ourselves in a better position, gain allies, or even negotiate an end to the fighting. More than that, it puts us in a good position politically, where we will be seen as the good guys.”

“What are the potential problems of doing such a thing?”

“We’re seen as weak.” It’s the most obvious point. Rarely, if ever, do ninjas take action out of kindness. There’s always something larger at play. If people think that the Uchiha are doing this because they need the alliances or are in a bad position, they’ll be targeted for their perceived weaknesses. The Uchiha can’t withstand such an assault when they’re already dealing with the Senju and their allies. “The Senju might believe we’ve had him all this time or think that it’s a trap, leading to increased fighting.”

The possible problems are numerous, though Hikaku’s not spent much time thinking about it. Rather than continuing, he falls silent, simply watching Izuna. The other looks thoughtful, and the fact he’s not raring to go and attack Itama says a lot. There’s more to Izuna than his rivalry with Tobirama. That much Hikaku has always known, but there’s more to Izuna than the never-stopping war with the Senju and sometimes people outside the clan forget that.

Izuna cares for the clan, deeply. He’d never let them be disadvantaged, but he also knows—just like Hikaku and everyone else—that the war is not always helpful. It leads to far too many deaths and takes up many resources. Not to mention, the reasons to continue fighting are decreasing as Hashirama continues to talk about the peace treaties he wishes to create.

In the end, Izuna just wants to the Uchiha Clan to be safe. It’s the only thing all of them want. Safety, whether it involves peace or not, for their chicks and their people. The ability to have a life outside of war. Their soldiers are tiring of war, though they will not stop fighting until they are ordered to do so.

“Alright,” Izuna says, words soft and eyes gentle as he watches the chicks. “We’ll see the Senju home.”

It’s not much and certainly not a promise. But as Hikaku surveys the group, the chicks, the clipped adults, and Izuna watching over them carefully, he can’t help but feel like this is the start of something else. It’s like they’re about to step into a new world.

Hikaku’s heart pounds, heavy, but he feels oddly light. Hopeful. He has a feeling that everything’s going to work out. He can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is vaguely based off Safe & Sound by Capital Cities, but it's also to do with Hikaku and Izuna keeping the chicks safe. 
> 
> This originally started off with the vague idea to be crack. It quickly decided it was not going to be crack and then took off. 
> 
> Since I didn't get to explicitly mention it, I'm going to say that Hikaku has magpie wings, specifically those of an Australian magpie and all the fun instincts that come with it. And by that, I mean rather territorial and also smart and willing to work in flocks. But also dangerous and smart and very irritating during swooping season (there are signs around, if that doesn't say enough, I don't know what does). 
> 
> Now, in relation to the clans coming together, I'm of the belief that certain actions aren't taken simply because the show of force that would be the response. For example, no eye stealing. It's like a rule I guess? Just not a real one. Something tied into society. Don't go after eyes or the Hyuga and Uchiha will band together against you, and so forth. Same goes for this - no stealing children (that the clans care about; missions and in war, one can understand death, but stealing children is entirely different). 
> 
> Hikaku briefly refers to his own memories of having his wings bound. This was in a fight, rather than anything else that goes on here, and he simply got caught, but then he was found and escaped with only injuries and memories. It's enough that he feels bad when anyone has their wings bound, and was bad enough that he received scars even once the injuries were healed. 
> 
> Anyway, Kaede (Kurama Clan) totally explains why the Kurama Clan end up in Konoha. Though, naturally, there will be a different Konoha from the one we see in canon, but it'll be Konoha nevertheless. 
> 
> Hikaku will totally end up with students and Kaede, Jun, and Akiko are the main three for sure. 
> 
> Whenever I have character say 'I'll keep watch', I immediately think of Wander's comment where they say 'It's a love song' or something like that. It's so true and I love it and it works so well in this world. Anyway, moving on.
> 
> Don't have too much more to say about this. But I imagine that, sometime in the future, the Senju and the Uchiha negotiate peace treaties and a village is built and there are a lot of chicks underfoot. Of course, there's probably a lot of healing to be done first. But time passes and things get better, and I think they'll get their own happy ending. 
> 
> Once again, a shout out to [Good_Grief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Grief/pseuds/Good_Grief) for the idea of a wingfic, and then I went ahead and made it all my own. Feel free to find me over on [tumblr](https://silent-silver-slip.tumblr.com/) if you want or badger me about a Discord invite for the writing server. 
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
